And I Can Tell He'll be There for Life
by thespine
Summary: Blaine gets Artist!Kurt a potter's wheel for his birthday.


****Rating:****PG

****Summary:****Klaine. Blaine gets Artist!Kurt a potter's wheel for his birthday.

****Author's Note: ****I also came up with the idea because kissedmequiteinsane from Tumblr said she wanted a fic inspired by this video- http:/ kissedmequiteinsane .tumblr .com /post/ 8682530375 (Just take the spaces out). And the bowl-like item mentioned in the fic was based off of this- http:/ www. bourgy. com/ wordpress/ wp-content/uploads/2011/07/pll_se02ep03_aria_jenna. jpg but it looks a little bit different. The cut outs in it are more random and abstract rather than just circles.

* * *

><p>Kurt was an artist in every sense of the word.<p>

The way he sang, the emotion he put into every note, could make Blaine smile or cry depending on which song it was. His voice was so pure and confident. And the way he performed it, every hand gesture, every sway or shake of his hips, every carefully choreographed move always left Blaine breathless.

Then there was the way he had with words. He could yield them into any form he wanted. Occasionally, Blaine would find random pieces of paper lying around with lines hastily scratched into it. The poems were never very long, only ever three or four lines, but every single one of them was beautiful. Sometimes they would even be about Blaine.

But where Kurt's true passion lied was in the traditional sense of the word artist. He had taken art classes all throughout high school, and was now majoring in it. He liked to make drawings of anything he could find, but mostly he would sketch out designs of clothes he would eventually make and wear. Blaine had even had the privilege of being the subject of one of Kurt's paintings. Since starting college he had really taken to ceramics. The detail he put into his creations was incredible. A few weeks ago, he had come home with a bowl shaped item with intricate little shapes carved all around it. It was meant to hold a tea light candle so that when the lights were out, the shapes would be cast onto the walls.

So it was pretty obvious what Blaine would be getting him for his birthday this year. He had seen Kurt looking at a potter's wheel on his laptop and when he saw the price, he immediately closed the tab. Kurt didn't actually need one for the classes that he was taking, the school provided it for him, but Blaine knew he had been wanting one for a while. It would complete the little art room he had set up in their apartment.

So here it was; the day Kurt would turn yet another year older. And Blaine had him blindfolded, walking down the hall to the art room with his hands on his waist to lead him.

"I told you you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday," Kurt complained.

Blaine smiled, giving his sides a gentle squeeze. "Just wait. You'll be glad I didn't listen."

They were at the room now and Blaine stepped closer to turn the handle and push the door open. He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the back of his neck before leading him into the room. Blaine stopped Kurt directly in front of the wheel.

"Alright, you can take off your blindfold now," Blaine said softly, smile still evident in his voice.

Kurt slowly slipped the cloth from around his head but still had his eyes squinted shut. He opened one eye, and when he saw what was in front of him both eyes opened wide and his mouth parted slightly.

"You didn't," he said in disbelief.

Blaine let out a small chuckle. "I did, in fact."

Kurt's next reaction wasn't exactly what Blaine was expecting, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Kurt turned to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck while his lips found Blaine's. The latter wound his arms around the artist's waist, pulling him in closer. Through every kiss, they were still smiling.

Kurt finally pulled away enough to where just their foreheads were touching. "Thank you," he whispered, while pulling Blaine in for a hug.

He laughed. "Well if I knew it would have gotten me this reaction, I would have gotten it for you a long time ago."

And Blaine knows that he will always be there to put that smile on his face and to receive a thousand more kisses, and a million more moments exactly like this one.


End file.
